


Primavera

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Già l'odore della terra, odor di grano/sale adagio verso me/e la vita nel mio petto batte piano/respiro la nebbia, penso a te </i> ("Impressioni di settembre" – PFM)</p><p>Prima stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primavera

Dopo giorni e giorni di pioggia che avevano costretto buona parte della popolazione di Camelot a stare chiusa in casa, la primavera sembrava arrivata. Il sole brillava alto in cielo e tutto intorno regnava pace e serenità.  
Era questa la stagione degli amori, quando ogni animale cercava la propria anima gemella con la quale amoreggiare godendosi quel clima così mite. La natura si risvegliava e con essa gli ormoni, figurarsi se si era dei ragazzi dell’età di Merlin e Arthur.  
I due erano usciti per un giro nelle campagne, un semplice controllo dei danni provocati dal temporale. Il cavallo del servitore seguiva di qualche passo quello del padrone, ma anche da quella posizione Merlin poteva vedere l’espressione del principe. Non capiva come mai Arthur fosse così ombroso in quei giorni; aveva dato la colpa al tempo inclemente che lo tratteneva al castello, costretto a sorbirsi le continue proteste del padre. Ma neanche l’arrivo del sole gli aveva illuminato il viso. I suoi occhi azzurri erano atteggiati in uno sguardo duro e tagliente come il ferro della sua spada, niente attirava la loro attenzione, neanche le mancanze di Merlin: il principe si comportava come se semplicemente lui non ci fosse.  
Dal passo passarono al trotto, poi al galoppo. Il cavallo del servitore aveva problemi a seguire l’andatura del potete stallone del principe, eppure fece del suo meglio per stargli dietro. Merlin chiuse gli occhi, non era molto coraggioso quando si trattava di cavalcare. Anzi, per dirla tutta, non amava molto il cavallo come mezzo di trasporto, specialmente quando correva. Li riaprì solo quando senti l’animale rallentare il passo fino a fermarsi, imitando quello di Arthur; il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre qualche secondo e si guardò intorno: erano al limitare di un immenso campo di grano, il più grande che Merlin avesse mai visto. Il giallo oro era accentuato dai raggi del sole, malgrado una leggera nebbia lo offuscasse un po’: la terra era ancora impregnata da tutta l’acqua dei giorni precedenti.  
“Non sembra che ci siano danni, andiamo a cercare altrove?” chiese titubante. Lo spettacolo avrebbe meritato più di un’occhiata, in effetti, ma non sembrava che Arthur fosse nello stato d’animo giusto per ammirare il panorama.  
“Andremo quando ne avrò voglia. Qualche problema?” Il tono era di quelli che non ammettevano repliche, così Merlin lasciò cadere il discorso. I minuti passavano e niente accadeva; il mago si sentiva notevolmente a disagio in questa situazione. Provò a distrarsi pensando ad altro, fischiettando e contando le nuvole che ogni tanto oscuravano il sole; una coppia di rondini passò loro accanto svolazzando e non poté trattenersi dal sorridere. “Ah, l’amore…”  
Fu come se avesse pronunciato una formula magica. Arthur si voltò bruscamente verso di lui, i suoi occhi ora erano vigili e saettavano lingue di fuoco come quelle dei draghi. “Cosa hai detto?”  
Merlin inghiottì la saliva, distogliendo subito lo sguardo. “Io… niente. Parlavo dell’amore. Sai, siamo in primavera e…”  
“Amore, ah!” Il sarcasmo grondava da quella voce. “Tu cosa ne sai dell’amore?” Il servitore sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. Era dunque questa la ragione di tale turbamento? Il principe era innamorato? Ebbe l’ardire di fare una risatina, malgrado lo sguardo rabbioso di Arthur non avesse lasciato il suo volto. “Cos’hai da ridere?”  
“Niente, niente…” Merlin però non riusciva a trattenersi e perfino la sua bocca si atteggiava ad una smorfia di divertimento. “Pensavo solo a chi è la fortunata…”  
“Fortunata?” Le sopracciglia del principe si corrugarono come le spighe di grano mosse dal vento. “Di chi stai parlando?”  
“Della donna che ti ha rubato il cuore.”  
Per tutta risposta, il mago ricevette un colpo sulla spalla che lo fece cadere da cavallo. “Sei pazzo?” gli urlò Arthur con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, il viso arrossato non si sa se dalla vergogna o dall’ira.  
Merlin non ebbe modo di rispondere: la caduta non aveva provocato danni seri, però era stata comunque dolorosa. Rimase sdraiato tra le spighe di grano, lamentandosi a bassa voce, lamenti che venivano sistematicamente coperti dalle grida del principe. Quel giorno Arthur era davvero insopportabile e lui era stanco dei suoi soliti capricci; chiuse gli occhi e si godette l’odore della terra bagnata, il solletico del grano sulla sua pelle. Gli tornava in mente quando era bambino e giocava con i suoi amici nei campi intorno al villaggio; quando ancora le magie che compiva erano solo delle stranezze e non un simbolo di diversità.  
Sentì qualcosa che premeva contro la sua mano: era la punta dello stivale di Arthur.  
“Ehi, sei vivo?” Aveva sentito male o nella sua voce c’era una punta di preoccupazione?  
“Non certo per merito tuo.” Con una smorfia di dolore, Merlin si mise a sedere. “Si può sapere cosa ti prende? Ho fatto solo una domanda, non ho mica…” Il resto della frase gli rimase in gola perché le labbra del principe si erano appena premute sulle sue. Il mago fissò l’amico ad occhi sbarrati; quelli azzurri dell’altro invece erano chiusi, un dolce velo di rossore gli copriva le guance bianche. Quando lo lasciò andare per il bisogno fisico di riprendere fiato, Merlin fu sicuro che si stesse vergognando.  
“Non c’è nessuna fortunata.” mormorò. “Ma forse c’è un fortunato.”  
La bocca del servo era atteggiata in una perfetta O di stupore: era dunque questo il motivo dell’inquietudine di Arthur? Il principe era innamorato di lui e non se ne era accorto! Ma come poteva solo lontanamente immaginare che proprio il valoroso Arthur Pendragon potesse interessarsi a lui, umile servitore della sua corte che…  
 _Sta zitto e bacialo!_ urlò una voce dentro di lui. Obbedì senza pensarci e dopo pochi istanti si stavano rotolando tra le spighe di grano, ridendo e baciandosi senza un attimo di respiro.  
Quando a sera tornarono a palazzo, nessuno ebbe il coraggio di chiedere niente sulle loro condizioni: non furono gli abiti sporchi e arruffati di chi si è rivestito troppo in fretta a farli scoprire, né le spighe che si erano annodate ai loro capelli. Furono quei sorrisi ebeti da innamorati che rimasero stampati sulle loro labbra per tutta la primavera.  
Fu una vera fortuna che Uther fosse troppo impegnato per rendersene conto; altrimenti la nostra storia avrebbe avuto ben altro finale.


End file.
